Lefty
by 4N6-GRL
Summary: When two girls, Melissa and Ashley, are together, there is no telling what is going to happen. This is one of those times. The adventure for today: meeting John Cena.


Disclaimer: I only own my OCs (Ashley and Melissa). Melissa is my best friend, though, so she is her own person. I guess I don't own her, either...lol. Anyway, shout-out to my favorite chickadee for letting me use her! Oh, and the star-struck comment near the end came from a conversation at lunch one day.

* * *

Lefty?

My friend and I stand in line at today's autograph session for the WWE. You'll never guess who was out today! That's right, none other then John Cena. Yupp, that's right! I was excited to see him, get a picture, maybe an autograph or something; even though he may not be my absolute favorite wrestler, he's still on the list, so anything would be nice. Needless to say, I was happy, giddy, excited, and nervus all at once.

As I stood there in line with my best friend Melissa, who also happened to be my only wrestling buddy, I hold my favorite black sharpie in my left hand and a picture of John in my right. Out of habit, I shifted the Sharpie in my hand so the cap faced the sky, and put the cap between my thumb and my left pointer finger. From there, I used my thumb to push the cap up a bit off the marker, then used my thumb to snap it back closed, like its original state. I continued to do this over and over again until Melissa looked at me.

"Ashley, babe, you know I love you doll, but can you please stop with the marker cap?!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," I say, closing the cap immediately.

"Thanks."

A few minutes later, as we inched closer at the pace of a snail it seemed, I started with the cap, again, without realizing I was doing it.

"Ashley!"

"Yes?" I innocently ask.

"You're doing it again."

"I am? I'm sorry, but I'm just so hyper and excited!"

I uncapped the marker yet again really quick with my left hand and brought the soft felt tip to my right palm. I drew a less than sign, left a space, and wrote the number three to make it look like a heart. As I capped the marker, I brought my head up to find Melissa staring at me.

"Why do you use your left hand? You're right-handed, ya know."

"Correction," I said, matter-of-factly. "I was born right handed, but these last few summers, I taught myself to be an ambidextrous. So, technically, I'm left-handed. My dance teacher calls me left legged, too. All my better turns, jumps, leaps, and split are on my left."

"Okay. Well, people can still tell if you're left or right-handed"

"Wanna bet?" I ask, adventure in my voice.

"Sure, bring it on." Came a sarcastic reply.

"All right, If anyone mentions that I am left-handed, you can do my homework for the next month."

"And if they don't then you have to do mine?" Came the still disbelieving reply from my best friend.

"Exactly."

"Sure! Why not? You're on chick!"

"Shake on it?"

"Sure," she said, extending her right hand to meet mine.

Not too long after we shook, about twenty minutes or so, we were the next people in line. As the couple in front of us walked away, I smiled, as did Melissa. We walked up to the table, and let me tell you something! TV does not do his baby blue eyes justice.

"Hi girls," he politely says.

"Hi," I start, "I am Ashley, and this is my best friend Melissa." I say, pointing to the girl on my left with my left hand. "We were hoping to get this signed," I say, setting a picture of him down on the table, slightly tilting the bottom right corner to the left.

"Sure," he says, having his own black Sharpie in hand. He quickly signs it and hands it back to me.

I take my own Sharpie and put a date in the top right corner of the picture. "Thank you, " I mutter, while putting the date.

"Sure! Anything for a fellow lefty."

I smiled, turning to get out of the way to let the next person in line come up. "Thank you again," I said, a smug smirk on my face. I grabbed Melissa's hand and drug her out of the way.

"Wow," Melissa says, star-struck.

"You now have two people's homework to do my friend."

"We just met John Cena! OMG!" Melissa squealed.

I giggled, slightly, and said, "You thought _I_ would be the star-struck one!"

THE END


End file.
